


Lauriver edits

by Greensirencanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lauriver Valentine's 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/pseuds/Greensirencanary
Summary: This isnt a story just lauriver photo edits / gif edits
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 43
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

So this isn't a story. It is just some lauriver edits I made that I'd like to share. 

So this will be the last post for this year.  
Here are some photo edits I made of lauriver. I'd like to thank everyone that made this year bearable and who have continually supported my edits. Thank You😭🖤💚

Some Sexy Lauriver For Their Eyes Only  


Lauriver and Lyrics from Just for the record by Ruston Kelly


	2. Lauriver photo/ Gif edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made these edits a while back and just wanted to share

Saw alot of mutals on Twitter doing this one.  
I love Dark Heroes and Light ones to. So what if they're brutal in their methods.

More Sexy Lauriver because why not 

They are such an underrated and overhated pair

I miss them 😭😭😭😭💔💔💔😰😰😰😢😢😢

Oliver's first Instinct is Always to Protect Laurel and keep her out of danger😭😭😭😭. My babies were robbed

The way he looks at her with such heart eyes in the first picture and the beautiful smile she gives him in return 😭🤩😍🥰😰😥  
They were the pairing and partnership we deserved and were robbed off 💔💔💔😰😰😰😢😢😢😭😭😭😭

Stan Team Lauriver Always and Forever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted an edit.

So it's been a while since I posted an edit. I made these last year and didn't share them so I'm sharing a few today. 

I miss them so much. They deserved to have a happy ending 

Just look at the proud smiles on both Thea and Laurel's face. The reporter is only telling them what they've always known Oliver that Oliver can inspire the people of Star City and he's a born leader. This is the family that we deserved the 2 most important women in his life being there and being supportive of him like they have always been. 😭😭😭

Oliver and Laurel not having any of Ruve's bullshit looking annoyed AF because they know she's lying.

Oliver Finally Acknowledging that he was wrong about Blood and that Laurel was right.

Laurel making it clear that she has no romantic interest in Blood and Oliver sensing that he doesn't know that 

I will Always Love S1 Oliver more than any other season. You could see how much he's beating himself up for what he did to laurel and he knows that apologizing will never make up for that. It's a shame they retconned all this character growth s2 onward

This gif says it all. Don't say he never loved or cared about her 

I hated that he wasnt even allowed a minute to be alone with her grave before felicity had to interrupt. She was still so threatened by laurel even after she died. 

This line from 1x10 really payed off in 3x18. The way she just jumped off that building knowing that he'd catch her and not let her fall to her death. This is why they'll always be my otp forever.  
The way they can communicate without the needs for words is soo beautiful 


	4. She was my Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This edit was made because of something that shadow wolf suggested on the lauriver discord

So I made this edit because of Shadow Wolf on the Lauriver Discord.  
Dinah Laurel Lance will ALWAYS BE Oliver Jonas Queen's Home. It doesnt matter how much the show tried to retcon it. She was his home before the island even when he was a jerk and use to screw around. She was his Home on that island to. Her picture is what kept him Alive. He survived for her, he dreamt of waking up next to her, he hallucinated her saving him in the green arrow suit in Russia. He Hallucunated her Talking him out of Sucide on the island. When he got a chance to call home she was the first person he called even though he knew he they could track him. He just wanted to hear her voice.vNo other woman did that.   
When he returned she was the one whose forgiveness he wanted the most. She was what he missed the most his exact words. He kept his secret from her cause his first Instinct will always be to protect her. He blamed himself for her death and was broken beyond repair resorting back to killing even though she wouldn't have want him to kill again. His perfect life was with her. He could have dreamt up any women but deep in his subconscious she's the one he wants the most always. The dominators didn't have the power to know what he wanted most. They allowed him to create a scenario where he got everything he ever wanted so he wouldn't want to leave. Laurel, His Parents and Tommy being Alive is what Oliver wanted the most.   
Their Love was sooo powerful and we were robbed of this beautiful couple. Yes they weren't perfect and their relationship was messy AF but they loved each other so much that they were willing to sacrifice their own Happiness for the other.  
😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔💔.  
Hope you like 

. I stan this messy couple until my dying breath. #LauriverAlwaysandForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a song thats been stuck in my head and it reminded me of lauriver so I did an edit with some of the lyrics

Lauriver Edit to some lyrics from Shania Twain's When You Kiss Me. I hope you guys like.

When he was the Island she was his guiding light, what Oliver wanted more than anything was Laurel. Nothing drove him to survive the way the thought of her did. He even hallucinated her saving him, that's true motivation.   
He dreamt of her, worried about her, risked everything just to hear her voice because he wanted her so badly and he always will no amount of space and time will ever change that. He pushed her away to protect her and she pushed him away because she was hurting. Not because they suddenly stopped being in love with each other. They always have been and always will be and no other man or woman will ever change that. They are soulmates and the love of each others life.

When he gathers her in his arms it's like world stands still and it's just the two of them no one else matters. With one embrace they can make each other feel better and the minute they embrace their eyes close as they cherish each other's warmth and they never want to the comfort of the other's arms. The truth to the phrase she's my home is left lingering in the silence

The way they always give each other heart eyes, the love and adoration they have for each other burns intensely just looking at them on the screen.

Just look how intense and passionate their love is. We were robbed 💔💔💔💔😭😭😭😭😭

Even when he thought laurel returned in 5x10. Look at the way he closes his eyes when she touches his face you can tell how much he missed her doing that and how much he missed her in general. Also look at e2 laurel's face you can see how deeply it pains her to see e1 Oliver knowing her Oliver is dead.

Then look at the way polls her to him and caresses her head while almost crying while she closes her eyes when he embraces her and fights back tears of her own 

#LauriverAlwaysandForever  
I'll Never Stop shipping them


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been seeing alot of people doing this meme so I made a lauriver, charah and Winchester brothers edit meme. I know they're fugly 😭😭😭


	7. Chapter 7 lauriver as parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Pretty_Bird who requested something like this and for @Ray_Writes @The_White_Wolf & @Unusual_Raccoon who always supports my work

So this was requested by someone that commented on one of my edits.  
This is an Au where Oliver and Laurel are Parents to A beautiful Daughther Olivia Lance-Queen and an adorable son Connor Lance-Queen.  
I Apologize in advance if these edits suck but I tried and it was really difficult to do especially showing them as parents. This Au is basically like a 3 part type story. The first is a cute fluffy type lauriver as parents. The second part is where Olivia gets kidnapped and the third is a time jump where laurel is pregnant and Oliver is away on business.  
In this AU edit Both their children know that they are the green arrow and black canary. 

Here goes nothing

Oliver comes home after a long day and laurel greets him in that cute way he always loves 

Oliver makes dinner and he realizes that something is bothering Laurel because she has barely eaten 

After talking they go to Connor and Olivia's room to make sure they're okay

After checking in on their kids they spend some alone time together 

Oliver gets injured during one of his missions and his kids are worried about him especially connor who doesn't sleep until his dad comes home ( he takes after his mom who would do the same thing when grandpa Quentin had to work late)

Olivia gets kidnapped and Oliver and Laurel Loose it. The bastard took their daughter is gonna regret it. Thea and Quentin join them to find her and laurel comes out of retirement to save her daughter alongside Oliver. They take Connor to stay with Moira at the Queens Mansion until it's safe. Connor of course is very worried about his big sister. Olivia is tough and fearless just like her parents. She knows they'll come for her. She just has to wait. 

The team interrogate the goons to find out where their baby bird is 

They then go save her 

After both their kids are safe they spend some alone time together which leads to them expecting twins 

Laurel is heavily pregnant and home with Connie and Liv while Oliver is on an arrow mission which is taking longer than expected and is frustrating Oliver because all he wants to do is go home to his beautiful wife and children. Laurel tries to assure him that it's okay but their kids are worried about him and can't wait to see him


	8. Chapter 8 Lauriver As Parents P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got some really great response to my lauriver as parents edits so I decided to make a part 2. I hope you guys like it

This is an AU where Lauriver are Parents to a beautiful Son & Daughter Connor Lance-Queen & Olivia Laurel- Queen

Oliver & Laurel Go to the precinct to pick up connor who wanted to spend the day with Grandpa Quentin who he adores very much. After the go to the Queen's Manor to pick up Olivia who spent the day with Grandma Moira. They find her in Oliver's Old Room Drawing

Oliver is busy on an arrow mission when someone goes to their home to hurt his family. Laurel defends her kids with a gun because she's afraid to use her cry in the house. Connor & Olivia are scared so laurel takes them for ice cream. She calls Oliver and let's him what happened and he rushes home to his family. 

Oliver & Laurel decides to take connie & liv o the Queen Manor for the night when they're attacked again. This time oliver & thea take on the goon when laurel stays with connor who is terrified. Afterwards to runs to Oliver to make sure he's okay

Olivier and Laurel go to check on their kids to make sure they're okay. Olivia tells her dad that she was brave like him & her mom and then oliver & laurel talk about how amazing and strong their children are and they both tell the other that it's because of each other

Oliver & Laurel make the hardest decision parents can make to send their kids away to protect them whilst they take down the person targetting their family. Olivia overhears their conversation but she understands. Thea and Roy have taken the responsibility of looking after them because they are the only 2 people that oliver & laurel trust and they're family and they know thea would kill anyone that dares hurt her niece & nephew 

Oliver & Laurel gather information on the bastard from sources they trust and take comfort in each other because they miss their babies soo much and hate having to send them away to protect them

Lauriver talking about their children and how much they miss and worry about them. They know they're safe though 

After Leaving the Bunker they get food and go home 

They both get rid of pent up rage and sadness over having to send their children away by training either together or by themselves 


	9. Lauriver Valentine's Day  202q poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anyone interested in participating

For Anyine that is interested in participating in Lauriver Valentine's Day 2021. You can also share your previous work that you wrote on valentine's day for lauriver in the past here 

https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurivervalentines

Thank You to @Ray_Writes for making this possible.  
You can share fanfics to the Collection as well as photo% gifsets 


	10. Lauriver and song Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Lauriver Picture and Gif Edits to songs from 5sos, Landon Austin, Sam Smith, Roxette and Olivia Rodrigo

So these songs have been stuck in my head and they remind me of lauriver so I made some pic / gif edits with some of the lyrics. I know it's not that great but I still Hope You Like.

Lauriver with lyrics from 5 seconds of summer song Beside You

Lauriver with Lyrics from Olivia Rodrigo's song Drivers License 

Lauriver with Lyrics from Tenth Avenue North song By Your Side

Lauriver with Lyrics from Landon Austin's song Armor

Lauriver with Lyrics from James Arthur's song Empty Space

Lauriver with Lyrics from Sam Smith's song Fire on Fire 

Lauriver with Lyrics from Roxette's song Listen to Your Heart

##LauriverAlwaysAndForever


	11. Lauriver Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauriver Had so Many angsty scenes in the show. Just made some edits to highlight some of them.

Lauriver are the King & Queen of Angst. There are so many scenes where they have literally pulled at my heartstrings and left me an emotional wreak with their teary eyes and longing stares. So I decided to make some edits to highlight some of my favorite angsty moments from my Favorite OTP. I apologize in advance if this makes anyone emotional.

This scene was when Oliver was drugged and he hallucinated Laurel. Chase was his voice of reason verbalizing his internal feelings and struggles. While I hate that this scene made it look like Laurel wasn't a good fighter or that Oliver was wrong for letting her go out there the utter pain that shines through his teary eyes shows just how much losing her shattered him. He never stopped blaming himself for not saving her. Losing her and letting her down was one of his biggest regret. Look at the love and despair in his eyes. He thinks that she'd hate him for letting her die even though laurel would tell him it wasn't his fault. His first instinct is ALWAYS to protect her because his love for her is deeper than just their Physical Connection. He never wanted to loose her which is why when she died he started to kill again even though he knew that isn't what she would have wanted for him

Her Voice Has Always been his guiding light the one thing that always brought him home and back from whatever horror he was experiencing. When he hears her voice he immediately turns around to search for her beautiful face 

Oliver knows that there isn't anything that he cannot tell Laurel. He can always talk to her and he knows that in spite of how she may feel about it she would always put it aside and be there for him and try to understand which is something he could never say about his other relationships so when she says you can tell me anything he smiles because he knows that's the absolute truth. That's why she will always hold his heart and soul no matter how hard the show try to erase & retcon that and them. 

Chase's Words here is actually Oliver's Words. He knows that he ruined the best thing in his life that he ruined her and he's Never Forgiven himself for it as this scene shows 

This scene is one of my favorites it's angsty yet beautiful. This is right after he remembers his real life and he knows this one isn't real yet he still goes to her and begs her to elope with him. Nothing else makes sense to him except the fact that he loves her and wants to do everything in his power to earn her love. The look of sincerity in his eyes shows how much he actually means what he is saying and he beautiful smile in response just tears me up. This is a look at how beautiful they would have been. How natural their relationship would have been. How healthy it would have been if the writers bothered to even try instead of gaslighting them and trying to make us believe that they weren't endgame 

This scene was one of the hardest scenes to watch. The look of utter destruction on both their faces having to say goodbye. Even though Oliver knew this wasn't the Real Laurel he just couldn't leave without saying the words he wanted to say to her before she died. So when he got the chance to say it to a version of her he did. Just look how completely destroyed he is when he turns around after she begs him not to go. He doesn't want to leave her there crying. The way he kissed her forehead with so much softness and love don't tell me she isn't the love of his life. He cherished that moment and probably never spoke about that dream world with anyone that wasn't a part of it because it was too hard. The only person I wanted to see say goodbye to laurel apart from Oliver was Thea.

When she's worried about him he just gathers her in his arms and let's her know he's okay. Look at how happy he is here 

When she asked him to deny that he had feelings for her he couldn't because he was just soo done with all the lies in his life. The look of utter shock on her face at the realization that he still loves her and that she still loves him even though she tried to deny it to herself that scene was sooo raw and I thought they were Gonna kiss because of how close their faces were. 

He looks soo broken here this was after he saved Roy and she needed someone. They know each other so well that with one look they knew that something was bothering the other. He finally decided in this scene that he didn't want to be stuck on the island mentally and she was the first and only person he wanted to let in to help him. She was also sooo happy I think to finally have someone there to just listen to her without being distant and who understood exactly how she felt. The song stay was also perfect for this scene. The lyrics "funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving" Really spoke to Lauriver in this scene

Before Leaving Quentin's Appartment Oliver takes the time to Look at Laurel's Picture and touch it before he leaves because that picture has soo much meaning to him and he couldn't just leave without making physical contact with the picture that kept him alive and reminded him what he was fighting for the 5 years he was away. The only thing left of his pretty bird 

The way he is ready to go and pick her up bridal style when he sees her on the ground. The look of concern and fear on his face

When he got a chance to call home she was the first person whose voice he wanted to hear. Look at all the emotions on his face when she answers the phone. She left him literally speechless like she always does. He could have gotten caught and gotten her in trouble but he needed to hear her voice to know that she was alive. That is true pure love. Willing to risk everything for the person you love 

He's at a low point here and somehow without knowing this she goes to him and offers him comfort at that exact moment. He asks what's this for because he knows that he doesn't deserve her kindness after the way he's treated her yet here she is gathering him in her arms and letting him know he matters to her. The way he tightens his arms around her shows how much this means to him

When they get separated he's worried he lost her. She uses his now perfectly to save herself and the way he pulls her up and holds her tight shows how much he loves her and how scared he was in that moment. This scene was beautiful 

When she says that a bar is the last place she should be and leaves the way his hand extends as if to pull her back and stop her from leaving shows the pull they have towards each other always needing to be near 

The way he pulls her towards himself in the bunker while she is grieving for her sister and then walks to her to hold her in his arms at the cemetery when she says it's not fair.

The Way He looks at her in this scene. The longing look in his eyes. He knows that he needs to stay focus because an assassin is out there after her but he can't tell her that 

Telling him not to blame herself for Tommy's death the look on sadness on both their faces.

Pretending to be happy even though he's still in love with her but thinking he doesn't deserve her after what he did.The look on her face when he kisses her you can see she still has feelings for him.

Even though she's convinced herself she doesn't love him she still drives to the manor in the night to see him and make sure he's okay. 

Just look at their faces when their eyes meet as he sees her in handcuffs being lead away before he pays her bail. She's shocked that he's there. She doesn't want him to see her like this 

The look of sadness on both their faces when he apologizes again for what he did to her and he says it'll Never be enough. You can see how much they still love and care about each other even if it pains them 

Communication without Words has always been their super power

Having to say that he was tortured in front of her and the shocked look on her face. The pained expression on his. He never wanted her to know about the pain he endured because he knows she would worry because that's who she is. 

The look on his face when he sees that she still has the picture he held onto for dear life for 5 years. The way his voice breaks when he says you kept this the unshed tears in his eyes

The way he drops his bag and reaches for her when he sees the bruises on her face. He never likes to see her get hurt. 

Knowing that they can't go back and undo the hurt and pain but still clinging on to each other for dear life. The way she crashes into him when he says he can go back and undo the hurt he caused her by cheating on her with her sister 

Oliver and Earth 2 Laurel has so much potential to be an amazing couple to fill the void left by the death of their dopplegangers but the writers again chose a boring couple that many hated that lacked romantic chemistry instead of these 2. They would never have been as good as the original ( e1 & e2 lauriver) but it would have been the next best thing as the mutal feelings were there

The look on his face when he thought he got his laurel back and the look on her face at seeing the doppleganger of the love of her life

The way he closes his eyes at her touch and then hugs her fiercely. They both deeply miss their dopplegangers

She's not his laurel but he watched his laurel die and was not willing to watch or let another version of her die so he altered her fate and saved her 

This isn't really angsty. They had the potential to be star City's Powercouple

The look on her face hearing him give her praise and approval. The way they just glance at each other like it's the most natural thing 

The way he just stops when she says she's looking forward to him checking up on her

The way he leans forward ever so lightly when she pulls on his tie never breaking eye contact 

The pained expression on her face seeing him bloodied 

Their little smiles at each other when he tells her she's a hero and the city is lucky and she tells him to take care of himself. 

The look on his face seeing her heartbroken after losing her earth 

Going to see if he's still on her earth to help her and he saves her from dying 


End file.
